


Girls of Olympus: Illicit Flower

by CrystalJ



Series: Girls of Olympus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Winx Club
Genre: Angels, Bisexual Female Character, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Japanese, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Multi, Music, Pre-Relationship, Spirits, Strained Relationships, Strong Female Characters, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalJ/pseuds/CrystalJ
Summary: A collection of stories starring our favorite demon-fairy hybrid, Riya Shirakiin.Being the unwanted child of two families, and referred to as "the mistake," Riya has dealt with harassment, abuse and neglect. She's angry. She's tired of feeling pathetic and weak, and she's not gonna take it anymore. And with Aya, her faithful spirit companion, there's nothing she can't do. As an adult, Riya lives by one motto: trust no one. She has to assume the worst whenever she encounters a stranger, and she'll use whatever force necessary to protect herself. But as much as she denies it, her heart's not entirely made of stone. And with Aya acting as the only voice of reason, can Riya move on and possibly open her heart?
Series: Girls of Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605148
Kudos: 1





	Girls of Olympus: Illicit Flower

WARNING: attempted drugging and attempted sexual assault!

I don't like this.  
You never do.  
There was a glowing neon sign in the distance that read "Easy E's." And under that was the sign from when it was an auto shop. Why would you want a drink from the same place where the bartender probably had his hands under the hood of your car?  
Riya shook her head, Why do the girls want to meet here? This place is shit.  
We could always leave, Aya suggested quickly. Tell them that your parents wouldn't let you go.  
Riya laughed, And make me look like a loser?  
Like hell she'd go home. She didn't sneak out for nothing. Not like it was hard anyway, she'd been dodging her body guards since she was 10.  
Riya was wearing her favorite dress; the short, black, body-hugging one. She wore black stockings, and matching boots. On her left hand, she wore a black, fingerless glove with the number three printed on it in white. Around her neck she wore a black choker with three pastel pink Xs on it.  
Three was Riya's favorite number. Because it's half of six. She once wrote "333 Only Half Evil" in one of her journals. And it was true. She was half fairy and half demon. But to her family (well, her father's family) she was all evil.  
At least tonight Riya finally had an excuse to use the Bombshell Eyeshadow Palette she stole from her sister's room. Selene never used it anyway.  
Riya liked the way she looked in her bedroom mirror, like someone with attitude, someone in control of her life. Someone who said "Fuck you, I do what I want." Riya was dressed like the girls that Jasmine, her stepmother, hated. Jasmine would call her "easy." Selene and her friends would just call her a "slut" despite the fact that they dressed the same way to get into bars.  
Or maybe Jasmine would hate it because tonight Riya embraced her other half... a succubus. Like the woman her father met one night in a bar. And Riya was the result of that meeting.  
Riya dressed like a woman with her own life. Then she sighed when she remembered that there was no way her parents, specifically Jasmine, would let her leave home. Even if she was old enough.  
Meanwhile Selene, "the good sister," would have no problem convincing her mommy to let her go to college on Earth. And obviously mommy would buy her daughter anything she wants.  
Dad would go with whatever didn't get him yelled at by his wife. That's what happens when you cheat. You have to let them treat the "bastard" however they want. It's only fair, right?  
Before Riya stepped in, Aya reminded her about what happened the last time she snuck out.  
I already get in trouble for breathing, Riya responded. That bitch can get bent.

The inside of the bar wasn't that better. The red paint was chipping off the walls. The floorboards were uneven and covered in mysterious stains that matched the ones on the seats. Riya didn't even want to check the bathroom.  
Seriously? What the actual fuck?  
Looks like you'd get any STD just from sitting in that chair, said Aya. We really shouldn't be here.  
What are you so worried about? Riya asked.  
Them, Aya said flatly.  
Riya looked up and saw two greasy-looking men dressed in plaid sitting at the bar. They were talking about something, something that made the bartender look like he wanted to vomit. She sat down at the only booth that didn't appear to have mysterious stains.  
The bartender cautiously approached Riya, "How old are you?"  
"I'm 21," she answered.  
Wrong age to lie about, Aya remarked.  
The bartender looked at Riya questioningly.  
Riya sighed, "Look, I just want a coke."  
The bartender nodded and left.  
As disgusting as it was, the one thing Riya liked was the glowing neon sign hanging above the jukebox. It read "Holy Fuck" in glowing white letters, and it had a rose in the middle of the words. Riya took a picture of it, another thing to add to her sketchbook.  
So what's your plan? Aya asked. How do you know if those girls are even coming?  
I heard Selene talking to them earlier, and I wrote down the address. If that bitch can have fun, I should too.  
Can't you have fun by staying home? Aya suggested. Where it's nice and quiet and nothing bad happens?  
What kind of life is that? Riya asked. I want fun. I want excitement.  
Riya heard a car pull up. No time to go to the bathroom. She quickly opened her purse and took out her mirror. After making sure that her smoky eyes and lipgloss were still perfect, she exhaled.  
The front door opened and... In walked another man. He looked handsome, wearing a gray suit and tie. Not like a special occasion suit, more like he worked at an office. When he walked past Riya, he glanced at her, then looked away in disgust.  
Riya snorted, Fuck you too. She was smart not to say it out loud. He gave off the "touch me and I'll sue" vibe.  
The bartender came back with Riya's coke and set in on the table. She raised the glass to her lips.  
DON'T DRINK THAT!  
Aya shouted so loud that Riya dropped the soda on the table. Now it can join the rest of the stains. At least Riya would know where these came from.  
Aya, what the hell?!  
I saw him put something in there! Aya shouted. One of those guys gave the bartender a small bag of these pills. And he put those in there!  
The bartender came back to the table, "Are you alright, miss?"  
"I just need some napkins," Riya said.  
He left.  
The man in the suit was at the bar now, ordering a beer. He glanced back at Riya, then shook his head.  
The men at the bar are talking about you.  
Riya snorted, Yeah, I noticed.  
Of course, just being a succubus attracts unwanted attention. Riya hated that other people seemed to know what she was, before she knew herself. After her mother explained it to her, it suddenly made sense that she was constantly being stalked by creeps. Those assholes had the nerve to tell a 12 year old, "I won't ask you to do anything you haven't done before."  
Riya was also a virgin. Imagine that, a virgin succubus. She wasn't saving herself for anyone, she just didn't want to be a stereotype. She didn't want to be like her mother.  
Aya interrupted Riya's thoughts, We need to leave.  
Riya sighed, Those bitches aren't coming anyway, are they?  
I'm sorry, Riya. Aya said, sympathy in her voice. I know you want to be a normal girl with friends but-  
I can't have that life, Riya admitted. I can't have Selene's life. She stood up, adjusting her dress, Let's go. If Selene's still gone we can steal some more makeup.  
Let's just leave first, Aya begged.  
Riya shook her head. She should've known better than to have fun her sister's way. She looked down in her purse, reminding herself of the eyeshadow she stole from Selene earlier. Another thing Riya had to steal.  
Riya wasn't going to wait for the bartender to come back. As she made her way to the door, she started thinking about Selene. She's conniving. What if she and her friends talked about meeting at a bar, just to throw Riya off? Selene probably knew that Riya was eavesdropping. Riya knew her sister didn't like her, she knew that Selene wasn't as innocent as she looked, but this was a new low. Setting up a fake meeting with friends, only to leave Riya hanging at the bar. With those creepy men and enabling bartender.  
She was almost at the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Where you going, miss?"  
Riya turned around and Aya yelped.  
Less than five feet from Riya was a bearded man in flannel and a baseball hat. The smell of his body spray mixed with alcohol and cigarettes made Riya gag.  
She smacked his hand off of her, "None of your fucking business."  
He laughed. The bartender just stood behind the counter, cleaning a shot glass. Again, the man in the suit shook his head but did nothing.  
"Why don't you stay for a little bit?" He asked.  
"Why don't you fuck off?" Riya snapped.  
Careful, Riya, Aya said nervously.  
He laughed again, "Hey, take it easy. We're all friends here. Name's Frank."  
Riya crossed her arms, "Nice to meet you. I don't give two shits."  
Aya suddenly screamed, Behind you!  
Riya turned, the other greasy-looking man was blocking the exit. She really wanted to bash his smug face in.  
Look out!  
Riya felt a hand on her butt. She yelled and punched Frank in the face. He stumbled and Riya ran right past him. She got as far as the pool table before she felt someone yank her back hard.  
SLAM!  
Frank had Riya pinned to the pool table.  
"Get the fuck off me!" Riya shouted.  
Frank smiled, "Come on, don't act like you don't want it-What the fuck?"  
He was looking up. Riya took advantage and kicked him hard in the groin and he doubled over in pain.  
He probably saw Aya.  
"Frank, what the hell?" Asked the guy blocking the door.  
"There was a girl staring at me!" He shouted.  
The other guy laughed, "You're getting old."  
"Fuck you, Earl!"  
"AAAH!"  
The man in the suit and the bartender were running from the bar. Bottles burst, lightbulbs burst, and glass and alcohol flew everywhere. Glass cups fell from the shelves. It was raining glass shards and alcohol.  
Earl and Frank ran to the doors, but they wouldn't open. The bartender ran up from the counter and tried to open the windows.  
Riya was still on the pool table, just noticing that her favorite black dress was torn.  
Riya, are you alright? Aya asked.  
I'm fine, thanks. Then she smiled evilly, Why don't we teach those assholes a lesson?

The bartender was out of options, but he's had it. This wasn't worth the extra money anymore. This was the deal: help Frank and Earl, and look the other way. And he'd have gas, groceries, and rent covered for the week. But some strange girl? He knew something about her was off the second she walked in.  
He looked at her again and froze. She was still sitting on the pool table, she turned and smiled eerily at him. The blue streak in her hair turned dark red, and it matched her eyes. Weren't they green before?  
Riya smiled, Oh he'll do.  
His gun! He always kept one for protection. The bartender sprinted to the counter and pulled out the gun he hid behind the register. He turned and aimed at Riya but stopped. In his head, he heard a woman's voice, taunting him, mocking him. He started shaking and he dropped the gun. His body felt like it was on fire and he screamed. His eyes were fully black.

"Son of a bitch! Pull harder!"  
"I'm trying, Frank!" He snapped. "They're stuck-"  
BANG!  
Frank gasped, "E-Earl?"  
Earl collapsed, a bloody hole in his chest.  
"No! NO!" He knelt down to him, "Come on, Earl! Stay with me-"  
Frank looked up and froze. The bartender's gun was an inch from Frank's face, and he pulled the trigger.

Darkness. There was nothing but darkness. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that this wasn't real. Those cases were exhausting, physically and emotionally. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. This was obviously a dream, right?  
But he knew better. He heard groaning. He heard people talking, and sirens. He smelled alcohol and blood. He felt the glass ripping through his clothes and his flesh. And his body felt like it had been ripped in half.  
Lights. Someone had turned the lights back on. But how? He saw every light bulb burst after... After Frank slammed that girl onto the pool table.  
Her! What did she do? What was she?  
Something touched his leg, and his body jolted up in shock.  
"He's still alive!"  
The man in the suit was looking at a police officer.  
"Are you alright, sir?" The officer asked. His eyes widened, "Wait I know you! You're that attorney, Oswald Vreeland!"  
Oswald hated being recognized. He just couldn't be left alone. And after he'd been attacked by that crazy girl. He touched his cheek where she punched him. His chest burned, remembering how hard she kicked him.  
That's what he deserved for trying to stop her. For daring to put his hands on her.  
The officer helped Oswald stand up. The bar was destroyed. Tables and chairs turned over. Broken lightbulbs. The floor was still covered in glass, alcohol and blood.  
Police were searching the bar. There was an ambulance outside, and full body bags on the floor. Frank and Earl were already in there. Finally, Oswald recognized the bartender being led away by another officer.  
"I swear, officer!" He shouted. "Some girl showed up and attacked us!"  
The second officer was impatient, "Frank and Earl are dead! And your gun has their blood on it. What? Did this girl just make you kill them?"  
"Yes!"  
The second officer sighed, "Yeah, we've got another nutso."  
"Poor Steve," said the officer. Oswald forgot he was still standing next to him. "He just lost it. I mean, he did some time for that robbery. His girl lost their kid, then she got hit by that bus. He opens a bar and just when it looks like he turned his life around, he kills his customers. We thought he killed you too."  
Oswald wasn't thinking about Steve. That blue-haired girl was still on his mind. Her hair must've been dyed, Asians normally don't have blue hair. Her face, her voice... And those eyes.  
She reminded Oswald of one of his clients, She must've been a hooker, right? No respectable girl would dress like that.  
Oswald immediately disliked her. His previous client, a prostitute, was so hard to work with. We can't help you if you don't tell us who assaulted you. But weren't they your clients? Well, based on your occupation, what did you expect?  
What? It was true. And Oswald knew exactly who Frank and Earl were. But at that point, he didn't care. Why should he have done anything? That client almost ruined his case because she was so difficult.  
And that blue-haired girl was no different. When he grabbed her, he was trying to stop her. She just overreacted.  
"Mr. Vreeland?" The Officer asked.  
Oswald reluctantly turned around.  
"You need to come with us." He began. "We'd like to ask you some questions."

Well that was super fucked up.  
Riya turned up the music, trying to drown out Aya's voice.  
You don't have your license yet, Aya reminded her. And you're driving Frank's truck.  
What's your point? Riya asked. Look Aya, I'm not in the mood to argue. You win, okay? We're going home.  
Aya stayed silent. She didn't like being right because it meant that Riya almost got hurt.  
Oh and thanks. Riya said. You had my back in there. And it was cool the way you possessed the bartender.  
He had a weak soul, Aya responded. That man helped them hurt so many girls.  
Obviously I wasn't the first, said Riya.  
Well you're the first to escape with only a torn dress, Aya remarked. Relatively unharmed. But I wish you'd let me kill him.  
Riya laughed, Nah, we'll let the cops deal with him. And that asshole in the monkey suit.


End file.
